


of hospitals and car sex

by macdonalds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave sucks at driving, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, dave got into a car crash, mentions of car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I mention that Dave sucks at driving or nah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	of hospitals and car sex

"Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty." Dave said, a couple of bruises and cuts on his face.

"Apple juice?"

He nodded and you got up from your seat on Dave's hospital bed. You saw a vending machine on your way to Dave's room, so you didn't have to walk too far.

Reaching the vending machine you pressed on a button and boom, apple juice.

After you let the machine suck up your dollar you walked back to Dave's room, sat down beside him and poked the straw through the apple juice.

He kinda looked at you for a second before you felt the need to bring the juice box to his lips, so you did.

Grateful, Dave put his hand around your hand that held the juicebox and caressed your knuckles with his thumb.

When he was done drinking, you threw the juice box into the trash, well, atleast you tried to. You missed, though.

"Fuck,"

"You tried." He chuckled, coughing slightly.

"Poor baby." You kissed his forehead.

"Driving sucks. Why the fuck do I even have a car anyways?"

"You said something about wanting to fuck me in one, so the next day you went to a car dealership and bought a cheap ass car."

"Oh." He blinked and added,  
"Car sex was great though. Ten out of ten. Would bang in an automobile again."

"You grunt a lot during sex, by the way. It kinda creeps me out."

"Sexy grunts." He corrects your statement.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure that if someone overheard us having sex they'd want to join in. Too bad i'm not a threesome kind of guy."

"The thought of someone actually hearing us doing the sex in your car makes me never want to have car sex ever again."

"No more sexy time in the car?" He questions, sounding disappointed.

"No more sexy time in the car." You confirm, patting his thigh.

"Wow, way to break my heart. Good job. You should be given a fucking medal."

"Hush," You put your finger on his lips and 'shh'ed' him.

"Your finger smells like hot trash and vaseline."

"Good."


End file.
